


She Likes Me Best

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she doesn't feel good, Sarah always wants her daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Likes Me Best

Steve's pacing the length of the room, back and forth, rocking Sarah gently in his arms. He's smoothing down her dark curls, rubbing her back, murmuring to her. "It's OK. It's OK, Sarah. Shhh. Come on, don't cry. I know it hurts baby, I know it hurts but I promise it's gonna be OK Your Daddy's getting you a teething ring and it's gonna be nice and cold and it'll help ease the pain." His heart's breaking as Sarah continues to cry, her face red and tear-stained, her cheeks swollen. She curls her fists into his shirt, her forehead pressed against his shoulder. "I've got you, it's OK" He cups the back of her neck gently with one hand and starts to sing to her. 

He looks up at the sound of the door opening and smiles at Christian. “Hey.” Pressing a kiss to Sarah's head, he turns so she can see Christian. “Look who it is, Daddy's back and I think he's got something for you. Do you have something for Sarah, Daddy?” 

Christian laughs softly and kisses Steve, then runs his hand along Sarah's back. He kisses her forehead, laughing when she squirms against Steve, whining and reaching out for him. “You wanna come over to me?” he asks her, taking her from Steve and settling her in the crook of his arm. “Is that better?” He trails a finger down her nose, dropping a kiss to the end of it. 

“Of course she wants to go to you,” Steve grabs the bags and puts them on the kitchen table, pulling out the teething ring. “She always wants her Daddy when she's upset. And she'll cuddle up to you and stop crying.” He unwraps the teething ring and offers it to Sarah, who ignores it and turns away, pressing closer against Christian. “I'm never good enough for her,” Steve pouts but laughs, teasing Christian and Sarah as he sits down on the couch. 

“She likes me best,” Christian agrees in a sing-song voice, poking his tongue out at Steve. “But you're proving Steve wrong cos you haven't stopped crying yet, have you? Oh, sweetheart, look how tired you are. Really wish you'd sleep, Sarah. Cos me and Steve, we'd like some sleep too. ” He moves to the couch and curls up against Steve. Sarah's still crying quietly, and Christian wipes away her tears. “Steve's right though,” he tells her. “And not just about you liking me best. I did get you something from...” he trails off, laughing when Sarah wriggles against him, nestling on his chest, her lips closing around one of his necklaces, sucking on it. “Or you could just use that instead,” he agrees as her fingers curl around one of the braids in his hair, holding on tightly. “There, good girl. I've got you.” He grins over his shoulder at Steve, kissing him on the lips. “She's definitely your kid,” he chuckles, fingers running through Sarah's hair. Sarah sighs and quietens down, her sobs turning to snuffles as Christian starts singing to her. Sarah falls asleep a few minutes later and Christian sighs in relief. He relaxes back in Steve's arms, stretching his legs out along the couch, his own eyes sliding closed as sleep claims him, Steve following him a heartbeat later.


End file.
